Una historia de la navidad
by Laura Paty
Summary: Tetsuhiro es un ángel encargado de la seguridad de María y el niño Jesús que se gesta dentro de ella. Souichi es un demonio que sube a la tierra para impedirlo, conocerá lo que son las pasiones humanas al lado del ángel que se corromperá a causa de ello. ¿Será posible que Tetsuhiro cumpla su misión? ¿Es posible el amor para un demonio o un ángel?


**Una historia de la navidad.**

Primeramente debo disculparme, yo no profeso ninguna religión, ni soy creyente de alguna entidad divina como tal, sin embargo me encanta la historia de la natividad. Espero no consideren como algo sacrílego el utilizarla para fines de entretenimiento, de ser así les aconsejo no lean la siguiente historia, puesto que es una combinación extraña de cosas tomadas tal cual de la biblia católica, con mi creatividad yaoi. Partiendo de lo anterior los que gusten leerla espero sus comentarios.

.

.

El hermoso arcángel llamado Tetsuhiro, de cabello azulado y algo corto, que poseía unos lindos ojos verdes, con enormes alas blancas rebosantes de plumas, vestido con una túnica blanca que descubría su fuerte pecho, con adornos dorados en los bordes y unas sandalias doradas sujetas con cuerdas hasta la pantorrilla. Había sido nombrado por Dios para llevar las buenas nuevas a una joven virgen de nombre María, que vivía en una ciudad de Galilea llamada Nazaret; la cual era prometida de un hombre llamado José. Ese ángel fue nombrado especialmente por ser el más confiable, fuerte y bueno, para la misión de proteger al único hijo de Dios, que sería concebido por el espíritu santo. Fue así como llegó a esa ciudad y encontró a aquella virgen elegida por su señor, se materializó ante ella y le dijo:

— Alégrate, llena de gracia1; el señor es contigo.

María miró extrañada al ángel que se le presentaba y con algo de temor con dudas parecía querer preguntarle algo, sin embargo él continuó para intentar aclarar todo:

— No temas, María, porque has encontrado el favor de Dios. Vas a quedar embarazada y darás a luz a un hijo, al que pondrás por nombre Jesús. Será grande, y con razón lo llamarán hijo del altísimo.

Tetsuhiro lucía algo nervioso puesto no veía muy convencida a aquella virgen, aparentemente su labor de anunciación se le dificultaba, ya que no parecía convincente aquella explicación tan corta. En medio de las reflexiones de aquel ángel tan preocupado, la virgen finalmente habló:

— ¿Cómo podré ser madre si no tengo relación con ningún hombre?

Tetsuhiro sonrió y finamente puso sus pensamientos en orden para responder:

—El espíritu santo descenderá sobre ti y el poder del altísimo te cubrirá con su sombra; por eso tu hijo será santo y con razón lo llamarán hijo de Dios.

Entonces María respondió:

— Yo soy la servidora del señor; hágase en mí su voluntad.

Una vez explicando todo a María, Tetsuhiro debía quedarse a custodiarla para librarla de cualquier peligro, puesto que era bien sabido entre los ángeles que sería enviado alguien para evitar que el hijo de Dios naciera en un lugar adecuado y de igual manera no fuera bien recibido por las personas, o incluso para evitar su nacimiento. Fue así que él bondadoso ángel desapareció de la vista de aquella virgen y se transformó en humano para poder vigilar de cerca; sin embargo al volverse humano perdía todo su poder angelical, solo conservaba su intuición. Se transformó en un muchacho bastante joven, aproximadamente de unos quince años, el cual buscaría convertirse en aprendiz del carpintero José, con tal de permanecer cerca de ellos y cuidarlos. Aquella tarde vestido con ropas humiles toco a la puerta de la pareja:

— Buenas tardes, busco al señor José de la familia de David.

— Soy yo, ¿Qué desea jovencito?

— Soy un huérfano que desea superarse, vengo de muy lejos y siempre he querido aprender la labor de la carpintería. Cuando llegué aquí me comentaron que usted tiene ese oficio, de modo que si no le molesta me gustaría volverme su aprendiz y asistente.

El bondadoso José no podía rechazar a ese joven de rostro amable y dulce que estaba tan necesitado, de modo que lo aceptó como discípulo, no obstante eso no sería lo único que pediría:

— Muy bien jovencito, a partir de mañana se convertirá en mi discípulo; así que lo espero a primera hora cuando el gallo cante, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Mi nombre es arca… Tetsuhiro y vengo de muy lejos. Yo quería saber si sería posible que me deje hospedarme en su pajar, no tengo un lugar para quedarme, y le pagaré con mi trabajo, prometo ser de utilidad mientras aprendo su oficio.

— Esta bien Tetsuhiro puedes quedarte, no tenemos un pajar precisamente, los animales y la paja se encuentran en el establo. Te daré unas mantas y espero te resulte de utilidad el lugar.

— Por supuesto, agradezco su amabilidad.

De esta forma fue instalado en ese lugar y comenzó como aprendiz de aquel, asistiendo en tareas distintas como llevar y traer a los animales a pastar, ya que poseían una vaca con sus crías, un buey y unos burros. Asimismo en el cultivo de la pequeña huerta.

Entre tanto, en el inframundo donde la oscuridad reinaba, los demonios que habían sido creados como hermosos ángeles en primera instancia y que por culpa de sus malas acciones llenas de todos los pecados capitales: Avaricia, ira, lujuria, envidia, pereza, gula, soberbia. Fueron enviados a ese lugar oscuro donde estaban atrapados, sin embargo los deseos oscuros y las malas acciones de las personas les daban fuerza y poder. Poseían el conocimiento divino, que por medio de Dios al que traicionaron, les fue dado. El poder que reunían poco a poco, lo usarían para mandar a uno de ellos a la tierra e impedir la llegada del hijo de Dios que traería paz y perdonaría los pecados de los que ellos reciben poder.

Entonces el más poderoso de todos los demonios que habitaban aquel lugar, el cual no podía jamás salir de ese lugar, puesto que para conseguirlo se requería mucho poder, llamó a uno, al más tiránico de todos, el cual era el demonio de la ira y orgullo, su nombre era Souichi; con su corazón lleno de estos pecados, fue elegido con el propósito de subir a la tierra y detener la venida del salvador. Entonces el demonio Souichi, de un color de piel rojizo, cabello largo plateado y ojos color miel, ocultos tras unos lentes redondos, el cual poseía unas alas negras y vestido con una tela gris que parte de su cintura hasta media pierna; llegaba a la tierra en medio de dolor y sufrimiento para conseguir alcanzar la superficie. Una vez fue tocado por la luz del día, sintió su piel lastimarse y arder, por ello se introdujo en una cueva a descansar algún tiempo, puesto que había utilizado todo su poder y el de sus compañeros para llegar hasta ese lugar.

Sin darse cuenta, algunos meses había pasado durmiendo en aquel lugar, mientras la energía de las malas obras le devolvía la vitalidad. Una vez que logró despertar de su sueño, se transformó en un humano para poder acostumbrarse a la superficie, además ocultarse entre los humanos de los ángeles protectores; mientras comenzaba con la misión que le fue encomendada, la cual era impedir el nacimiento del hijo de Dios. Sin embargo había llegado tarde, al arribar a la aldea se percató de la luz que brillaba en una de las casas, con sus ojos mágicos podía vislumbrar la gracia divina irradiando hacia los lugares aledaños. Observó algunos días disfrazado de soldado, que una mujer cargaba en su vientre este don divino, por lo cual descubrió pasó demasiado tiempo en la cueva, cosa que lo había hecho perderse el descenso del espíritu santo sobre la virgen elegida, a la cual él tenía como misión corromper, puesto de que de esta forma no sería posible la sagrada concepción. Ahora que la gestación había comenzado, su misión había cambiado, debía infectar a la sagrada familia, o sea a María y José con los pecados, de ese modo sería posible quizás corromper el producto divino. Asimismo sentía como deber evitar que sea loado el nacimiento del hijo de Dios, puesto que traería paz a los hombres y perdón de los pecados, por ello era indispensable conseguir que fueran tratados como parias en su tierra.

Primeramente durante la noche, dentro de su cueva separó su cuerpo físico de su espíritu para poder entrar a los pensamientos de José y María, nos obstante al intentar entrar en María, la luz divina le impidió que pudiera concretar su cometido, cosa que lo hizo enfadar sobremanera. Entonces miró al esposo de aquella mujer y en él entró para sembrarle la duda en su corazón.

Por la mañana al despertar, José sentía que debía fijarse en su esposa María, puesto que sus sueños le indicaban que ella ocultaba algo importante. El arcángel Tetsuhiro en su interior sintió el pesar de aquella virgen que custodiaba. Discretamente se dirigió hasta la ventana para escuchar su discusión y fue cuando se percató que José estaba dudando de su pureza, buscaba divorciarse puesto que había descubierto que ella llevaba en su vientre un bebé, cosa que lo enfado a razón de que suponía su esposa, aparentemente traía el fruto de un amor pasado. Tetsuhiro que no tenía permitido aparecer ante los mortales como un ángel, excepto ante María para la anunciación, se le presentó esa misma noche, en un sueño a José para aclararle que aquella mujer esperaba al hijo de Dios; cosa que solucionó fácilmente el problema entre ellos.

El demonio Souichi volvió a pasar de nuevo cerca de la casa de María, al siguiente día, para ver el fruto de su malvada labor, esperando ver la luz que la rodeaba corrompiéndose con la oscuridad; sin embargo, desde lejos vio la luz resplandeciendo aún más. Al asomarse por la ventana pudo notal algo peculiar, estaban María, José y un joven que los acompañaba a cenar. Inteligente como era, noto que este muchacho tenía una mirada limpia de vicios y sin deseos mortales, por ende este chico no era otro más que el fastidioso arcángel Tetsuhiro, conocido por ayudar a desterrarlos al inframundo.

Ahora que supo que uno de los arcángeles custodiaba de cerca a la sagrada familia, debía hacer algo para impedirlo. De modo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue intentar corromperlo, sabía que el ángel capaz de pecar se transformaría de inmediato en un demonio y caería en el inframundo por siempre. Decidido a infectarlo de ira y orgullo, utilizaría la bondad del ángel para ganarse su confianza. Se transformó en un joven que lucía de la misma edad que Tetsuhiro, pero bastante delgado, con ropas viejas y maltratadas, entre ellas una capucha; los observó oculto y cuando vio que compraban pan se aproximó al local, tomó una pieza del vendedor, la iba a guardar bajo su túnica cuando el vendedor sujetó su mano y grito:

— Hey ladrón devuelve eso que acabas de robarte.

El vendedor le do un jalón a Souichi que le tiró la capucha hacia atrás destapando su rostro. Con ojos suplicantes y falsas lágrimas en los ojos miró a Tetsuhiro, luego observó al vendedor diciendo con temor en su voz:

— Por favor no he comido en días, trabajaré si lo desea pero regáleme esta pieza de pan.

Tetsuhiro quien en toda su existencia milenaria, conservaba la calma, en ese instante sintió que su corazón saltaba extrañamente, mirar esos hermosos ojos miel suplicantes y llenos de temor le causaba tristeza, le agitaba el corazón. El vendedor tomó un cuchillo y expresó:

— Te cortaré esa mano por ladrón.

Al levantar el cuchillo, Tetsuhiro golpeo la mano de aquel vendedor y abrazó a Souichi. En tono enérgico le habló al vendedor:

— ¡No se atreva a lastimarlo! El sólo tiene hambre, yo pagaré por esa pieza de pan.

— Ni de broma chico, los ladrones deben ser castigados. —Respondió el vendedor.

— Por favor, pagaré el doble de lo que cuesta el pan que tomó.

— Esta bien, pero si lo vuelvo a ver robar otra cosa, lo entregaré a las autoridades para que le den un castigo apropiado.

— Por supuesto señor, me encargaré de que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Lo liberó de su abrazo y pagó el pan que había robado, entonces el muchacho se alejó un poco y esperó a que ellos se retiraran del puesto para decir con la mirada más agradecida:

— No sé cómo pagarte por tu ayuda. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

— No es nada, solo no vuelvas a robar.

— Eso quisiera pero nadie me da empleo, no tengo oficio pues escapé de casa desde muy pequeño porque me golpeaba mi padre.

José se encontraba sorprendido de lo que acababa de presenciar, su discípulo que aparentaba ser una persona muy indefensa había atacado al vendedor para defender a ese muchacho. Le pareció una buena obra el salvar la mano de ese joven ladrón, entonces fue cuando se cuestionó si debían ayudarlo, por lo cual se le ocurrió que podría tener dos ayudantes y no sólo uno. Su pequeño negocio de carpintero no era muy próspero como para mantener una boca más, sin embargo noto que con la ayuda de Tetsuhiro el dinero no les faltaba a razón de que podían ambos terminar los encargos de la gente con prontitud, por ello con otro aprendiz no tendría problemas económicos y además conseguiría enderezar el camino de alguien que podría resultar útil a la sociedad.

— Muchacho yo te daré un empleo, si así lo quieres; primero vas a esforzarte por ganar tu sustento y cuando aprendas lo suficiente, te asignaré un pago por tu labor como lo hago con Tetsuhiro. ¿Qué dices te parece bien?

— Gracias señor, no tengo como agradecer su amabilidad. Mi nombre es Souichi.

—Mucho gusto Souichi, yo me llamó José. Sólo hay una condición: No volverás a robar nunca más.

— Claro, nunca volveré a robar.

Al mirar a Tetsuhiro se sonrojó y titubeante dijo:

—Souichi… yo.. me llamo Tetsuhiro… mucho gusto de conocerte, acompáñanos a almorzar.

— Gracias… no sé cómo pueden aceptar a alguien como yo.

Así fue como habían introducido al demonio en la casa donde nacería el redentor. José lo llevó con ellos a comenzar con las lecciones de carpintería y al caer la noche le dio unas mantas y se acomodó al lado de Tetsuhiro en el establo. El arcángel no entendía qué era esa extraña alegría que recibía al estar al lado de aquel muchacho, nunca en toda su larga existencia su corazón latió tan fuerte, el brillo y la magia que poseía parecían querer centellear sin poder retenerse dentro de ese cuerpo humano, cosa que asqueaba al demonio que percibía todo ese resplandor que iba en aumento. Fue cuando se percató de algo interesante sobre ese ángel y eso era que debía seducirlo, puesto que al parecer se enamoró a primera vista de él. Muy temprano cuando los gallos cantaban por la salida del sol Tetsuhiro alegremente se posó sobre él como si se dispusiera a besarlo mientras miraba su rostro durmiente y lo sacudió un poco de los hombros para despertarlo.

— Souichi, despierta debemos comenzar el día.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que pudo divisar fueron unos ojos verdes en medio del resplandor que los rodeaba, cosa que le trasmitía una sensación de calidez. El demonio pensaba que todavía soñaba puesto que parecían resonar dentro de sí los momentos en que esa misma calidez le pertenecía. Mucho antes de que los hombres existieran llegó a sentir esa paz que lo rodeaba, cosa que no recordaba pues al ser desterrado la oscuridad que lo envolvió, hizo que odiara todos los recuerdos de ser un ángel, pero ahora envuelto en el hermoso resplandor, por un momento, una parte de él sintió el brillo como si fuese propio, hasta que sus propios temores sacaron de nuevo el poder de los pecados que lo hacían poderoso y regreso a la realidad, dando un fuerte empujón al ángel:

— ¡Aléjate de mí! Pareciera que quieres hacerme algo.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intensión asustarte. Sólo quería avisarte que debemos levantarnos.

Cuando regresó a sus sentidos recapacitó por su reacción tan agresiva, ya que su plan era seducirlo y no alejarlo. Aunque no estaba en su naturaleza la seducción, a causa de que su esencia oscura se conformaba de los pecados ira y orgullo, no de lujuria, por lo cual le resultaba complicado realizar ese tipo de actos, de hecho no tenía acercamientos con los demás pecados pues en el infierno él era bastante temido y se concentraba en estudiar la forma para poder salir de ese lugar. Conocía las cosas del mundo, pues lo único que podían hacer los demonios era observar desde el inframundo el desarrollo de las civilizaciones de los humanos en la superficie.

Una vez que se levantó, Tetsuhiro lo llevó al río donde podían darse un baño, remiso a entrar al agua observó al hermoso ángel desnudarse sintiendo el calor recorriendo su cuerpo y acumulándose en su entrepierna; fue cuando se percató de que la forma humana que utilizaba, parecía traer las pasiones humanas, desatándose sin que pudiera controlarlas, por lo cual antes de tener una erección se arrojó al agua y salpico al ángel que creía estaba jugando. Mientras Souichi luchaba contra el agua que entraba en su nariz y oídos ahogándose, Tetsuhiro se lanzó junto a él, lo ayudó a salir abrazándolo y lo sacó quedando sobre él de nuevo. Los latidos acelerados en ambas almas que se atraían sin saberlo, parecían resonar en medio de las respiraciones rápidas que sin notarlo no podían dejar de mirar a la otra persona. Sus labios se acercaron y en medio de la inocencia angelical, las pasiones humanas infectaban su pureza cristalina. El demonio experimentó lo opuesto, aquellas pasiones limpiaban la oscuridad que infectaba su corazón, puesto que los pecados nublaban los buenos sentimientos que lo entregaban por completo a la maldad. Por unos instantes el deseo se volvió incontenible, Tetsuhiro bajó el rostro para besarlo y cuando por fin la luz lo consumiría, le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna para evitar ser besado.

—AAAAAgggg… —Gimió en medio de dolor Tetsuhiro.

—Lo siento, no sé porque levanté la pierna, no quise lastimarte.

— No … te …preocupes…

De esa forma, al llegar de nuevo a la casa de José, Tetsuhiro le presto ropa para que se cambiara y de igual forma admiró su cuerpo desnudo, como no había mirado a nadie antes. En medio de la pureza de sus pensamientos, no comprendía lo que ocurría con su corazón que siempre estuvo lleno del amor de su creador, ahora parecía diferente, desbordándose de algo totalmente distinto, un amor humano. Luego de su baño salieron al campo a llevar a los animales a pastar, ahí el ángel no paraba de hablar de lo asombroso de sus experiencias humanas, si el sol que tocaba su piel se sentía tibio y después quemaba, que si la comida resultaba deliciosa, que si se deshacía en su paladar. Cosas que le resultaban interesantes al demonio que lo acompañaba, puesto que tenían en común el ser nuevos en todas esas prácticas.

Todos los días mientras ya pasaban más de cuatro meses que el pequeño niño crecía en el vientre de María, ambos muchachos se levantaban, se duchaban en el río y la confianza crecía en sus corazones. Corrían juntos por los amplios prados verdes y el hermoso ángel se sentía profundamente atraído a la oscuridad de su compañero, de igual manera Souichi se sentía atraído por su luz. El demonio permitía que lo tomara de la mano para correr por ahí y disfrutaban sobremanera el percibir la sensación del pasto bajo sus pies, el viento en sus caras; todas esas cosas pequeñas que los humanos no suelen apreciar por considerarlas simples. Poco a poco el tiempo pasaba y la misión que debía llevar a cabo se le olvidaba, mientras la meta que se impuso de ganar la confianza del ángel lo transformaba, evitando que tuviera pensamientos negativos e incluso pudiera absorber las energías negativas que llegaban de las malas acciones de los humanos; provocando que sus poderes disminuyeran y se tornara en un simple humano.

Aparentemente el amor era capaz de florecer en el corazón de un demonio sumido en la oscuridad, pero la tornaba en luz, poco a poco sin darse cuenta, el amor más puro crecía en su alma, puesto que por no ser un demonio de lujuria, este sentimiento estaba libre de deseo, aunque su cuerpo humano le permitía sentir la concupiscencia de las miradas pasionales de Tetsuhiro, reaccionando sin poder contenerse. El tacto de sus pieles mientras unían sus manos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirando a los animales comer, resultaba increíble, tanto que Tetsuhiro anhelaba probar los labios que veía hablar y algunas veces sonreír. Se sentía profundamente atraído por aquellos ojos miel que en un principio denotaban una profunda frialdad y soledad, ahora estaban adquiriendo un brillo extraño con la calidez que reflejaban los de cualquier ángel.

Cierto día mientras el tiempo avanzaba, posteriormente a la cena, llegaron al establo y comenzaron a charlar, el ángel comenzó la plática diciendo:

— Souichi… ¿No has pensado en la razón de que los humanos estemos en la tierra? Así como existe la luz y la oscuridad, los humanos no están compuestos de ninguna, son una combinación de ambas, pues los deseos crecen rápidamente y te provocan esa desesperación extraña de vacío. ¿Lo percibes? — Dijo tocándole el pecho a Souichi. El calor invadía sus mejillas, el temor y la sensación de vacío crecía dentro de ambos, la desesperación de querer probar por primera vez en su existencia la emoción, la sensación y el sabor de aquellos labios que tan seductoramente se aproximaban uno al otro, parecía inundar sus cuerpos humanos, pero no solo era eso, el sentimiento era capaz de traspasar el cuerpo humano llegando a su alma, revolviendo los pensamientos, perturbando el corazón, latiendo al unísono. Sus cuerpos se aproximaban y de estar sentados sobre sus piernas ahora ambos apoyaban las manos en el piso, sus rostros sin dejar de mirarse se aproximaban cada momento más, cerrando los ojos. Por primera vez su labios se tocaban, al hacer eso no pudieron controlar su apariencia. Las alas se desplegaban en un haz de luz y un remolino de oscuridad, la magia distinta parecía combinarse, fundirse y desaparecer. Ambos estaban convertidos en dos criaturas distintas, Tetsuhiro un ángel y Souichi un demonio, sin embargo no podían ver la apariencia de la otra persona a razón de que sus ojos permanecían cerrados disfrutando aquella sensación tan abrasadora; pero ambos tenían sus alas cubiertas con plumas negras y blancas mezcladas. Habían dejado de ser entidades oscuras o de luz, ahora eran una extraña mezcla. Como por instinto, sin saber realmente que hacer, abrieron la boca para introducir sus lenguas en la boca del otro, combinando la saliva que les parecía el manjar más exquisito que jamás hubieran probado. Cuando las juguetonas lenguas entraban y salían lentamente de la boca del otro se disponían a abrir los ojos retornando la cordura a sus cabezas y volviendo a la apariencia humana. Una vez hecho esto, se miraron y sin poder evitarlo un suspiro salió inevitablemente.

— Eso fue … — Dijo Souichi sin aliento.

— Magnífico… va más allá de la gracia divina. — Respondió Tetsuhiro con una sonrisa.

— Fue mejor que probar algo dulce. — Expresó con una sonrisa pícara el demonio.

Descubrir los colores rosados del amor naciente, invadieron los días de aquellos amigos que anhelaban unirse para completar su corazón. El ángel a pesar de ser igual de viejo que el demonio, no conocía las cosas que se hacían para unirse, no tenía idea de cómo conectar sus cuerpos humanos. No obstante el demonio viviendo en el inframundo, como única distracción observaba a los mortales y conocía a la perfección las formas de concupiscencia de ellos.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, el cual para ellos ahora que descubrían las emociones humanas completando todo su ser, se iba rápidamente, cada día que pasaba deseaban más y más obtener esa unión completa, sin saber que dentro de ellos llevaban lo que los hombres conocen como amor. La misión de ambos comenzó a dejar de importarles, sólo deseaban permanecer juntos y vivir vidas sencillas como la que tenían en ese momento. El demonio Souichi intentaba negar las cosas, pensaba que todas las cosas que hacía eran para completar la misión a la que llegó al mundo de la superficie. Estaba totalmente seguro de tener dominada la situación y contaminar al arcángel era su prioridad, pero mientras más transcurría el tiempo, sus sueños delataban los anhelos profundos de unir su alma a la de ese nuevo amigo, sin darse cuenta que la realidad tornaba la posibilidad de que en verdad triunfara en su demoníaco deber sin esforzarse.

En un pequeño momento de soledad de Tetsuhiro, en el cual Souichi salió por un encargo de José, se le apareció el arcángel Gabriel para avisarle que su espíritu estaba siendo corrompido:

— Tetsuhiro, nuestro amado señor desea avisarte que tu alma está corrompiéndose. Como ángeles no podemos tener deseos mortales y además muchas otras cosas que haces, te están llevando por el mal camino. Si continúas así, serás removido de tu puesto o perderás tus alas, incluso podrías caer tan bajo para llegar al inframundo. Presta atención a la misión porque sabemos que el inframundo mandará otro demonio, aunque ni si quiera haz descubierto al primero ¿verdad? Ten cuidado.

Tetsuhiro no tenía palabras para disculparse por sus acciones, sabía que las pasiones llenaban su corazón humano y su alma divina, por lo cual solo preguntó a su amigo:

— Gabriel, tener esta pasión es la cosa más maravillosa que he podido sentir en toda mi existencia, si he de morir o condenarme lo aceptaré, puesto que valdrá la pena este lapso de tiempo aunque sea corto, al lado de la persona que completa mi ser.

— Si estás tan seguro de tu amor, ¿por qué no te muestras por quien eres ante esa persona?

Las palabras de su amigo le causaban preocupación, si ese humano al que amaba lo rechazaba, además de condenarse al inframundo padecería un dolor indescriptible. El miedo inundaba sus pensamientos, entonces respondió a su amigo para volver a estar solo con sus pensamientos:

— Dile a mi señor que completaré la misión y nada le ocurrirá a su hijo divino. Daría mi vida si es necesario… Una cosa más, les probaré a todos que mis sentimientos son correspondidos.

Esa tarde, antes de la puesta del sol mientras cenaban, los pensamientos fluían entorno a si debía o no decirle la verdad a su mejor amigo del que estaba enamorado. Tan angustiado estaba, que comió bastante rápido y salió de la cabaña a caminar. Souichi por su parte lleno de inquietud por el comportamiento extraño del ángel, lo siguió hasta la llanura y vio que miraba al cielo pintándose de hermosos rayos naranjas, puesto que el sol se estaba metiendo en la distancia. Se aproximó hasta él y pregunto:

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?

El demonio lo miraba desconcertado, y podía percibir su pena rodeándolo con oscuridad. El arcángel volteó y con unas pequeñas lágrimas le dijo:

— Tengo miedo Souichi… Sabes algo… no soy quien tú crees que soy.

— No tengas miedo confía en mí.

— Esta bien, pero promete que pase lo que pase no me odiarás, ni me temerás porque dentro de mí, siento que toda la vida esperé conocer a alguien como tú.

— Por supuesto, jamás te podría temer.

En ese instante una brillante luz rodeo a Tetsuhiro y unas alas se desplegaban en su espalda. Souichi sabía que cuando un ángel está en su forma normal no le es posible tocarlo pues lo quemaría la gracia divina, sin embargo al mirar su acto de valentía, no pensó dos veces y se aproximó al sublime arcángel que agachaba la cara para no observar la reacción de temor en su amado. Levantó una mano temeroso de ser quemado y la colocó sobre la barbilla de esa persona que le confiaba su vida y sus secretos, acariciando suavemente y susurrando a su oído:

— No tengo miedo, confío en ti más que en mí mismo.

Sin responder, sintió unas cálidas lágrimas caer en su mano, al tiempo que los ojos verdes finalmente lo miraban:

— ¿No te parezco repulsivo?

— Solo creo que eres un tonto cursi, pero no, de hecho creo que eres ….

Al instante recibió un beso en medio del abrazo del ángel que batió sus alas elevándolos hasta las nubes. Cuando finalmente se separaron del casto beso, sus corazones se aceleraban, las miradas no podían separarse hasta que.

— ¡Pero qué demonios! — Gritó Souichi al notar que flotaban entre las nubes rosadas y naranjas.

— No temas, jamás te dejaría caer.

Lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a surcar las nubes con el amor de su vida abrazado, el viento tocaba sus rostros sonrientes, pasaban entre las nubes como si pudieran recostarse en ellas, los tibios rayos del sol los tocaban suavemente iluminando la pasión que aumentaba conforme recorrían el cielo:

— Souichi quiero fundirme contigo… — Susurró Tetsuhiro en el oído de su amor.

En ese momento pensó en que era su deber entregarse para finalizar la corrupción del ángel, pero no sólo era eso lo que lo impulsaba, sino él también anhelaba su unión.

— No debemos, tú eres un ángel, no puedes corromper tu alma por mí.

— No pasará nada, algo tan grande y que se siente tan bien no podría ser castigado por el altísimo.

— Pero está pasando, tus alas no son blancas.

— No me importa, yo te amo más que a nada, si puedo tenerte una sola vez moriré feliz.

Al escuchar eso, su carga de pesadumbre se perdió en el amor y la confianza que era depositada en sus manos por esa persona se encargó de llevarlo a la luz, una especie de resplandor angelical cubría al demonio, procuraba controlar su transformación, de lo contrario le mostraría su verdadera apariencia. Al llegar a tierra, las alas desaparecieron y volvieron al establo cargados de deseo. Los besos no se hicieron esperar, los cuerpos hambrientos de conocerse, de saber lo que en realidad es el amor físico, de entender lo que los humanos sienten al unirse por ese afecto tan enorme que es capaz de volcar la oscuridad en luz, que puede fundir dos almas en una sola. Inmediatamente entrando al establo, Tetsuhiro lo beso tocando cada parte, partiendo del rostro muy lentamente, hasta bajar pausadamente sobre su ropa, liberando el fajín que sujetaba sus prendas mientras lo besaba. Lo apresó contra la puerta que acaban de cerrar en el establo y se agacho jalando desde abajo las telas hasta retirarlas y observando su ropa interior2 se dirigió a acariciar la erección que sin querer lo hizo gemir prendiendo todavía más la llama de la pasión de aquel ángel. Nerviosamente con las manos temblando, libero su cuerpo de su ropa también, de modo que una vez hecho esto lo recostó en medio de la paja y se dedicó a besar su torso desnudo lamiendo lentamente los pezones que estaban erectos y anhelantes del toque lascivo al que estaban siendo sometidos. Volvió a subir hasta el cuello succionando suavemente haciendo que Souichi abrazara su espalda en medio del éxtasis producido. Entonces se detuvo y lo miró con algo de vergüenza, a lo cual el demonio preguntó:

— ¿Qué ocurre? No te detengas.

Entonces se puso totalmente sonrojado y acercó su cara hasta el oído de su amante para responder en voz muy baja:

— No sé qué sigue.

Cosa que enterneció a más no poder a Souichi, que inmediatamente le dijo secretamente en su oreja algunos detalles importantes, por lo cual se levantó y finalmente retiró la ropa interior de ambos. Sin pensarlo el de cabello largo abrió sus piernas, gesto ante el cual recibió una sonrisa observando como lamia dos de sus dedos introduciendo uno lentamente mientras él respiraba pausadamente:

— ¿Duele? — Preguntó temeroso el ángel.

— No duele, adelante muévelo.

Sin esperar a escuchar más, lo movió tranquilamente buscando el punto de máximo placer para enloquecerlo completamente. Tal y como le había dicho, espero un poco hasta que la resistencia en su dedo aflojaba para introducir un segundo dedo y continuar con su busca. En el instante en que tres de los dedos del ángel que relajaban la entrada se movieron hacia arriba, un gemido agudo salió de los labios del demonio:

— Aaaaahhh. — Escuchar eso lo prendía, no obstante retiró los dedos y pregunto:

— ¿Te lastimé?

— No se trata de eso… es que tocaste esa parte especial en mí.

La respuesta de su amado producía en Tetsuhiro que un líquido viscoso saliera de su miembro erecto que esperaba pacientemente a entrar. Retornó a introducir sus tres dedos para continuar con esa caricia privada trastornando completamente a quien recibía el impetuoso placer al que era sometido. Tetsuhiro noto unos espasmos de placer en sus dedos y preguntó sin poder serenarse más:

— ¿Puedo meterlo ya?

— Maldición que otra señal esperas, ¿qué me corra?

Sacó sus dedos y los remplazó con la cabeza de su pene que parecía desaparecer al introducirse, entre gemidos desesperados de delectación. Los espasmos del pre orgasmo de su pareja le causaban una aceleración en sus latidos, sentía algo de miedo pues nunca experimento una cosa tan extraña, sin embargo no quería detenerse, deslizaba su miembro hasta sentir que estaba completamente dentro. Una vez así, se detuvo completamente pues sus palpitaciones estaban tan aceleradas que creía que su corazón se detendría. Notando la preocupación en el ángel preguntó Souichi en medio de jadeos:

— … Aaaaahh ¿Algo … te preocupa? … aaahhh.

— No sé qué me ocurre, mis latidos aumentan mucho, siento como si se fuera a detener mi corazón.

— Siento lo mismo, debe ser normal porque estamos cerca del orgasmo.

Souichi disfrutaba increíblemente recibirlo dentro puesto que admiraba su seductora figura, además de maravillarse ante las sensaciones que los cuerpos humanos podían obtener durante ese acto placentero, no podía creer que el vacío que tuvo durante todos los años confinado en el inframundo, pudieran llenarse en ese acto tan agradable. Tetsuhiro comenzó con las envestidas besando su boca nuevamente, resplandeciendo mientras sus alas aparecían en su espalda. Souichi no podía contener la transformación de su cuerpo, al ser sometido al frenesí de su propio placer, el cual estaba por culminar. Las acometidas se hicieron tan veloces que era irresistible tanto goce, por lo que Tetsuhiro apretó a Souichi y a su vez fue correspondido siendo abrazado fuertemente de su espalda. El demonio no podía más con la pasión que lo rodeaba, liberando su transformación al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de su orgasmo en medio de gemidos:

— Aaaaaahhhh…. Mmmmmnnn… aaaaaggggghhhh…

El ángel estaba tan extasiado con las pulsaciones que lo forzaban a venirse fuertemente, que no se percató de la transformación de quien abrazaba, ya que las plumas de sus alas los rodeaban confundiéndose con las de su amado. Una vez que Souichi recupero un poco su cordura se concentró en recuperar la forma humana antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Afortunadamente para él, su compañero no se enteró de que él era un demonio.

El haber tenido esa unión con esa persona especial, representaba para el demonio su total rendición, ahora estaba casi seguro que no podría continuar con su misión, solo deseaba escapar de todo y de todos para estar siempre juntos, no obstante tenía el temor de ser rechazado si mostraba su verdadera identidad; estaba totalmente seguro que un ángel jamás podría amar un demonio. Pero él como miembro del inframundo, también creía que los demonios no podían amar, aunque después de vincularse de esa manera asombrosa, no dudaba de su capacidad de sentir amor.

El idilio de pasión entre los amantes no podía durar por siempre, ahora que la virgen María cumplía ocho meses y medio de gestación, un dictamen del emperador ordenaba realizar un censo en todo el imperio. "Este primer censo se hizo cuando Quirino era gobernador de la Siria. Todos iban a inscribirse en sus respectivas ciudades. También José, como era descendiente de David, salió de la ciudad de Nazaret de Galilea y subió a Judea, a la ciudad de David, llamada Belem, para inscribirse con María.3

Fue así que José partió al lado de su esposa dejando encargada su casa a sus asistentes que esperarían por su regreso.

En el inframundo observaban que el demonio Souichi, enviado a impedir llegara el amor de Dios a través de su hijo a la humanidad, estaba perdido entre las pasiones humanas y no sólo eso, el gran problema era que no tenía más la oscuridad rodeándolo, sino que su alma permanecía neutra, con algunos destellos angelicales que de vez en cuando brillaban cada que se unía a su amigo ángel. Utilizando las fuerzas que habían obtenido esos últimos meses, lograron mandar a otro de los demonios Abraxas, para poder conseguir sus objetivos y castigar a Souichi el traidor.

Con la partida de María y José, el ángel debía marcharse a observar desde las alturas para evitar que algo les ocurriera, a pesar de ello no quería separase de su amado, ya que sabía que una vez que el hijo de Dios naciera no podría permanecer en la tierra por más tiempo. De modo que le contó sobre su misión y decidieron ir juntos a cuidar desde la distancia a la sagrada familia, pero se preocupaban más por satisfacer sus instintos y disfrutar cada momento de estar juntos. Justo llegando a Belem observaron en la distancia que María estaba comenzando con la labor de parto y no tenían donde detenerse para que ella pudiera dar a luz. Mientras ellos se dirigían a pedir posada tocando en una casa, Tetsuhiro dejó a Souichi en lo alto de una colina, se transformó en un ángel y desapareció a la vista de los mortales; estando dentro de la casa brilló e intentó convencer a los corazones de quienes habitaban ese lugar. El alma del arcángel estaba tan corrompida que no logró conmover los sentimientos de los ocupantes de ese lugar, por lo que María y José buscaron en otra casa, mientras Tetsuhiro intentaba por todos los medios ayudarlos, hasta que afortunadamente les ofrecieron un establo pues no tenían más lugar que brindar.

Finalmente siguiendo el rastro de Souichi, Abraxas que había venido a buscarlo, llegó hasta él mientras esperaba por su ángel en la colina. Lo divisó desde las alturas y cayó desde el cielo atrapándolo con sus garras; al sentir esas terribles garras en su piel Souichi se transformó en demonio para defenderse, no obstante era débil puesto que estaba infectado con bondad. Las contracciones de María eran cada vez más seguidas y el hijo de Dios estaba por nacer, mientras Tetsuhiro que estaba custodiando afuera del pesebre, sintió estremecerse su corazón al sentir la angustia de la persona a la que estaba unido.

Entre tanto, la pelea que se suscitaba entre los demonios los tenía lastimándose, mordiendo sus alas y golpeándose terriblemente. Souichi no podía más con todo eso, Abraxas utilizó su magia para paralizarlo, experimentando en ese estado dolor y mucho sufrimiento mientras escuchaba sus palabras:

— Ahora traidor perecerás en medio de sufrimiento. Amar un ángel, que sucio y desagradable eres.

— De ninguna manera, yo no amo al ángel.

— Pero claro que sí, aunque lo trates de negar, transpiras por cada uno de tus poros esa sucia esencia de bondad, me das asco. Opino que deberías morir aquí pero nuestro señor quiere que regreses, ya que le resultaste realmente útil, así que te daré una sola oportunidad. Tu ángel se dirige hacia aquí mientras hablamos, de modo que te voy a liberar para que lo traiciones, sólo así recuperaras tu poder, pero no lo mates, solo encadénalo mientras acabamos con el hijo de Dios que está por nacer en estos momentos. Si vuelves a traicionarnos los mataré a ambos, sabes que puedo hacerlo, puesto que son tan débiles estando juntos.

Abraxas se escondió entre las sombras, estaba seguro que Tetsuhiro no lo detectaría porque sus poderes estaban totalmente corrompidos y mermados. Souichi volvió a su forma humana en medio de moretones y sangre que manchaba sus ropas y cara; lo miró aparecer descendiendo hasta donde él estaba:

— ¿Qué te ocurrió Souichi? Sentí tu dolor.

— Todo esto es culpa tuya, tenías que ser tan idiota e inocente, con tus malditos ojos verdes, me lograste engañar, pero te mostrare tu error.

Souichi se transformó finalmente en un demonio ante la mirada atónita de su amado, para continuar diciendo: — Vine aquí para corromperte, mi deber siempre fue acabar con el hijo de Dios que tú proteges, pero para eso debía manchar tu pureza, debilitarte y finalmente destruirte.

— Cómo pudiste… yo confiaba en ti, me enamore de todo tu ser; de alguna manera sentía tu oscuridad pero pensaba que estaba llenándose de luz, la luz del amor.

— ¿Amor? Los demonios no podemos amar, va contra nuestra naturaleza. Saca de tu cerebro todo el amor que crees que yo siento por ti.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Acaba conmigo, no puedo seguir existiendo con esta pena; este dolor me mata en vida, prefiero la muerte a existir en este mundo tan cruel.

Tetsuhiro cayó rendido y juntaba sus manos sobre su cara conteniendo las lágrimas que salían para expresar la gran amargura que experimentaba. Lo encadenó de las manos y sujetó el otro extremo a una pesada roca que estaba en el lugar. En ese instante salió de su escondite Abraxas y dijo:

— Muy bien hecho, felicidades. Ahora vamos a terminar con esta misión.

Tetsuhiro levantó la cara con una profunda indignación y expreso lleno de melancolía:

— Maldito demonio, lograste engañarme, no sé cómo pude enamorarme de alguien tan vil.

Souichi al escuchar todo eso recuperó sus poderes y sus alas volvieron a ser negras rodeándose de un humo oscuro. Se marcharon a destruir a la familia sagrada cuando Tetsuhiro pidió perdón a su creador:

— Por favor, permite que salve a tu hijo, dame fuerza señor.

Concentró su poder en las manos y logró romper las cadenas; como un rayo voló hasta donde los demonios y los alcanzó justo antes de que entraran al pesebre donde María estaba alumbrando.

— Deténganse en este instante, juré proteger a ese niño con mi propia vida y así lo haré.

— Pobre ángel iluso. Lastimado, indefenso, tu espíritu está completamente roto y aun así osas desafiarnos. — Respondió Abraxas.

— Largo de aquí imbécil, antes de que te matemos. — Dijo Souichi.

Abraxas apareció una espada y la lanzó hasta el ángel, sin embargo en el instante en que se encajaría en su pecho, Souichi se lanzó abrazándolo para protegerlo recibiendo el impacto. Una vez dado en el blanco, la espada desapareció y Souichi se soltó del ángel con un par de lágrimas cayendo en su rostro.

— Lo siento Tetsuhiro… mentí.. me enamore… de ti… no importa si desaparezco …sé que fui feliz ese corto tiempo a tu lado… gracias.

Tetsuhiro estaba en shock, le temblaban las manos, con el cuerpo de su amado en sus brazos lloró con desesperación lo dejó en el piso y gritó de impotencia.

— ¡NOOOOO! ¡MALDITO DEMONIO! ¡TE MATARÉ!

Aquél hermoso ángel se cubrió en una espesa nube negra que fue absorbida por su cuerpo mientras se transformaba en un demonio, su piel se volvió roja, le salieron un par de cuernos enormes y sus alas se volvieron de un negro brillante.

— ¿Así que el ángel quiere pelea?

Con sus poderosos brazos sujeto las extremidades de Abraxas y las arrancó de un tajo, apareció una espada y le cortó la cabeza.

Souichi que estaba agonizante en el suelo, intentaba hablar para detener a Tetsuhiro, pues ahora que era un demonio iría tras el pequeño niño que nacía dentro del lugar. Escupiendo sangre logró articular.

— No lo hagas…

La ira del demonio Tetsuhiro parecía incontenible, pero al mirar a la persona que amaba agonizar se detuvo y volvió hasta donde estaba, lo colocó sobre sus piernas.

— No te mueras, debiste dejarlo matarme ¿Cómo pudiste sacrificarte y pensar dejarme sólo en este mundo?

— No… importa… vive por mí… se bueno… Te amo.

Mientras le decía eso, una mano subió a tocar su mejilla, sin embargo al expresar sus sentimientos las fuerzas lo abandonaron y exhaló su último aliento.

— No me dejes ¡Por favor Souichi! No… — Decía en medio de sollozos.

Cuando menos lo esperaba la cabaña comenzó a brillar con el alumbramiento del redentor, una luz tan fuerte y poderosa que los rodeó perdonando sus pecados y envolviéndolos con el amor y la misericordia. Tetsuhiro que se había vuelto un demonio regreso a ser un hermoso arcángel con las alas totalmente blancas y Souichi a quien tenía abrazado también se convirtió en un ángel.

— ¿Tetsuhiro podrías dejar de apretarme tanto? — Dijo Souichi.

— Estas vivo… Y eres un ángel.

— No te das cuenta que tú también.

Con un dulce beso subieron agitando sus alas al cielo y surcaron las alturas en medio de su felicidad.

— Es increíble, podremos volver con Dios juntos por siempre.

— No tan rápido Tetsuhiro — Dijo la voz conocida de su amigo el arcángel Gabriel.

— ¿Dios nos castigará? — Preguntó temeroso Tetsuhiro.

— Por supuesto que no, ustedes han recibido la misericordia y la gracia de su hijo; sin embargo han actuado bastante impulsivos, por ello serán castigados a vivir una vida terrenal juntos, y cuando mueran podrán volver como arcángeles con nosotros, siempre y cuando se porten bien.

Los iluminó transportándolos hasta Nazaret en el establo donde vivían, ahora eran dos simples humanos, vestidos humildemente para padecer y sufrir la vida de los mortales, pero también para disfrutar las cosas simples de la vida, entre ellas la alegría, la amistad pero sobre todo el amor que tenían el uno por el otro.

— ¿No te da gusto Souichi? Fuimos perdonados.

— Somos humanos y tenemos que portarnos bien, eso no es nada bueno.

— Estas vivo y nada podrá separarnos de nuevo.

— No estoy seguro que sea algo bueno para mi salud. — Lo dijo riendo un poco.

— No seas aguafiestas, sabes que te amo y hare todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz.

— También te amo Tetsuhiro, y lo haré por siempre.

En ese instante se entregaron a sus deseos mortales, en medio de besos dulces y caricias que eran más intensas en esos cuerpos humanos, llenos del amor correspondido, en la mañana de la primera navidad. Fue de esa forma que vivieron una larga vida en una pequeña cabaña alejada de pueblo para entregarse todos los días al increíble amor que crecía conforme los años pasaron, hasta que un día ambos ascendieron al cielo como un par de ángeles para vivir eternamente en la gloria con su creador, esperando renacer un día y encontrarse de nuevo.

.

.

.

NOTAS:

1 Gracia es la facultad que tiene Dios para sanar nuestro espíritu y darle la disposición para creer.

2 En la época de los romanos los hombres acostumbraban usar ropa interior llamada subligar o subligaculum, que eran como unos calzoncillos hechos de lino. Además utilizaban una túnica interior con la que incluso dormían llamada subucula. Sacado de: .

3 _La biblia_ , España, editorial verbo divino, 1996.


End file.
